northfieldartsguildtheaterwikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz
When a tornado rips through Kansas, Dorothy and her dog, Toto, are whisked away in their house to the magical land of Oz. They follow the Yellow Brick Road toward the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, and en route they meet a Scarecrow who needs a brain, a Tin Man who is missing a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who wants courage. The wizard asks the group to extinguish the Wicked Witch of the West to earn his help. This is a non-musical version of the Frank L. Baum story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Cast * Grace Ryden as Aunt Em/Flying Monkey (Riskett) * Nathan Wolff as Uncle Henry/Flying Monkey (Bardo) * Claire Casson as Dorothy Gale * Quinn Fintel as Tornado Dancer (Gusty)/Yellow Brick Road (Brick) * Abby Kauffeld as Tornado Dancer (Brisk)/Poppy (Puck)/Emerald Cityzen (Minty) * Kyra Reverman as Tornado Dancer (Drafty)/Yellow Brick Road (Road) * Molly Roethler as Tornado Dancer (Stormy)/Poppy (Miranda)/Emerald Cityzen (Seafoam) * Izabel Sutlief as Tornado Dancer (Breezy)/Yellow Brick Road (Yellow) * Kaitlin Bailey as Munchkin (Rowann)/Quadling (Queeny) * Mae Bowers as Munchkin (Audrey)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozaine) * Kosmo Esplan as Munchkin (Sir Dashemoff)/Quadling (Quinby) * Violet Froehle as Munchkin (Renae)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozette) * Josie Hauck as Munchkin (Mona)/Glinda, the Good Witch of the South * Silas Leer as Munchkin (Clifford)/Winkie (Wazzup) * Ruthie Lippert as Munchkin (Martha)/Winkie (Drudge) * Autumn Mastin as Munchkin (Clara)/Winkie (Wit) * Alex Oehmke as Munchkin (Raymond)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozborn) * Locke Perkins as Munchkin (Billy)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozman) * Zach Perkins as Munchkin (Aladar)/Quadling (Quinlan) * Theo Rustad as Munchkin (Fredrick)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozcar) * Hazel Shuffelton as Munchkin (Bernice)/Guardian of the Gate (Ozaka) * Sam Stier as Munchkin (Stanley)/Quadling (Quentin) * Ezra Warren as Munchkin (Bruno)/Quadling (Quail) * Beka Mihalik as Locasta, the Good Witch of the North * Harper Bechtel as The Wicked Witch of the West * Zach Hosterman as Russell Crow/Emerald Cityzen (Shamrock) * Jillian Ros as Crow Diddley/Emerald Cityzen (Chartreuse) * Carson Bechtel as Scarecrow * Mackenzie Perkins as Tin Man * Joran Peterson as Lion * Maddie Bussmann as Flying Monkey (Gyle) * Connor Percy as Flying Monkey (Tryxster)/Quadling (Quazi) * Fletcher Aylin as Poppy (Theseus)/Emerald Cityzen (Olive) * Joey Benson as Poppy (Romeo)/Winkie (Wonky) * Brady Dietz as Poppy (Prospero)/Emerald Cityzen (Pistachio) * Haley Moore as Poppy (Juliet)/Winkie (Wilder) * Ava Neumann as Poppy (Titania)/Winkie (Winx) * Carsten Walter as Poppy (Hamlet)/Winkie (Whim) * Josh Johnson as The Wizard of Oz * Evie Bauer as The Dead Wicked Witch of the East's Legs (uncredited) Dedicated Technicians * Andy Amundson * Evie Bauer * Sam Froehle * Willow Jo * Josie Kelly * Merri Kmoch * Cricket Mohring * Maggie Muth * Alyssa "A.J." Schwartz * Eva Stier * Sydney Swedin * Cully Trotman * Bea Watts * Rachel Wolff Crew Directed by * Rachel Haider (Director/Instructor) * Deb Clark (Technical Director/Instructor) * Sam Nelson (Assistant Director/Assistant Stage Manager) Costumes by * Kate Stuart (Costumer/Instructor) * Andy Amundson (Dedicated Technician) * Evie Bauer (Dedicated Technician) * Sam Froehle (Dedicated Technician) * Willow Jo (Dedicated Technician) * Josie Kelly (Dedicated Technician) * Maggie Muth (Dedicated Technician) * Alyssa "A.J." Schwartz (Dedicated Technician) * Eva Stier (Dedicated Technician) * Sydney Swedin (Dedicated Technician) * Cully Trotman (Dedicated Technician) * Bea Watts (Dedicated Technician) * Rachel Wolff (Dedicated Technician) Lights and Sound by * Greg Bauer (Lighting Designer) * Rachel Haider (Sound Designer) * Merri Kmoch (Light Operator) * Cricket Mohring (Sound Operator) Stage Management by * Kat Middeldorp (Stage Manager) * Sam Nelson (Assistant Director/Assistant Stage Manager) Hair & Makeup by * Kat Middeldorp (Hair & Makeup) Choreography by * Harper Bechtel (Dance Choreographer) * Bryan Reed (Fight Choreographer) Set by * Scott Swanson (Master Builder) Projection by * Troy Temple, TLT Video Productions (Projection Consultant) Ushering by * Sam Froehle (Usher/Dedicated Technician) * Sydney Swedin (Usher/Dedicated Technician) Stage Running and Dressing by * Andy Amundson (Dedicated Technician) * Evie Bauer (Dedicated Technician) * Sam Froehle (Dedicated Technician) * Willow Jo (Dedicated Technician) * Josie Kelly (Dedicated Technician) * Maggie Muth (Dedicated Technician) * Alyssa "A.J." Schwartz (Dedicated Technician) * Eva Stier (Dedicated Technician) * Sydney Swedin (Dedicated Technician) * Cully Trotman (Dedicated Technician) * Bea Watts (Dedicated Technician) * Rachel Wolff (Dedicated Technician) Technical Assistance by * Deb Clark (Technical Director) * Andy Amundson (Dedicated Technician) * Mark Amundson * Nathan Amundson * Evie Bauer (Dedicated Technician) * Liana Cole * Dave Flynn * Sam Froehle (Dedicated Technician) * Bob Haider * Deon Haider * Matt Jo * Samwise Jo * Willow Jo (Dedicated Technician) * Josie Kelly (Dedicated Technician) * Michelle Kelly * Brad Kmoch * Nancy Kmoch * Merri Kmoch (Dedicated Technician) * Rolf Kragseth * Cricket Mohring (Dedicated Technician) * Stephen Mohring * Greg Muth * Maggie Muth (Dedicated Technician) * Lisa Olson * Maria Reverman * Todd Reverman * Alyssa "A.J." Schwartz (Dedicated Technician) * Aimee Stier * Eva Stier (Dedicated Technician) * Will Swanson * Sydney Swedin (Dedicated Technician) * Cully Trotman (Dedicated Technician) * Lance Trotman * Serena Walker * Bea Watts (Dedicated Technician) * Rachel Wolff (Dedicated Technician) * Anyone we may have inadvertently missed Special Thanks to * Helen Dillon * Serena Walker * Our Box Office Volunteers * Northfield Clothes Closet * The Guild Staff * Daphne McCoy and Northfield Dance Academy * Anne Kopas and Northfield News * Paula Granquist of ArtZany Radio on 95.1 KYMN * The parents and families of our students * The Kind Kid Wranglers * Anyone we may have inadvertently missed Locations Kansas * Uncle Henry and Aunt Em's Farm Oz * Munchkinland (Central Park) * A Cornfield * The Forest * The Wicked Witch of the West's Castle * The Deadly Poppy Field * The Gate to the Emerald City * The Emerald City * Winkie Country * The Road from Winkie Country * Quadling Country Dances The Tornado Dance * Gusty, Brisk, Drafty, Stormy, and Breezy * This is during the opening scene when a tornado (a group of dancers) surround Dorothy and Toto and whisk them away to Oz. Yellow Brick Road Dance * Dorothy, Yellow, Brick, and Road * After the Munchkinland scene when Dorothy sets off on her adventure to find The Wizard of Oz. Yellow Brick Road Dance (Reprise) * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Yellow, Brick, and Road * When Scarecrow joins Dorothy's journey and they stride off together. Tin Man's Tune * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Yellow, Brick, and Road * After being found by Dorothy and Scarecrow, Tin Man plays a tune as the group continue to walk. Yellow Brick Road Dance (Reprise #2) * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Yellow, Brick, and Road * As Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and now Lion keep walking towards the Emerald City. Yellow Brick Road Dance (Reprise #3) * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Yellow, Brick, and Road * After the deadly poppy field scene, the group re-find the Yellow Brick Road and approach the Emerald City. The Emerald Cityzen Dance ("The Green Eyed Lady" by Sugarloaf) * Shamrock, Olive, Pistachio, Chartreuse, Seafoam, and Minty * A dance that the Emerald Cityzens are doing just before the others (Guardians of the Gate, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion) come in. The Emerald Cityzen Dance ("The Green Eyed Lady" by Sugarloaf) (Reprise) * Nobody dances during this. Good vs. Evil * This isn't necessarily a dance, more of a fight sequence, but it includes Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Gyle, Tryxster, Riskett, and Bardo * The Flying Monkeys fight the four friends under the Wicked Witch's orders and eventually win, hurting Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, but not harming Dorothy, seeing Locasta's kiss on her forehead, which is a charm. The Flying Monkeys then take everyone captive. The Winkie Celebratory Dance * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Drudge, Wazzup, Wit, Wonky, Wilder, Winx, Whim, Gyle, Tryxster, Riskett, and Bardo * The longest dance sequence, which takes place after the Wicked Witch is killed. Set to an unknown song. Yellow Brick Road Dance (Reprise #4) * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Yellow, Brick, and Road * When the YBR reappears after the four friends leave Winkie Country. Yellow Brick Road Dance (Reprise #5) * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Yellow, Brick, and Road * After The Wizard of Oz's reveal, the four friends set off for Quadling Country to enlist Glinda's help in getting Dorothy back home. Dorothy's Return Home * Nobody dances during this. Set to an unknown song. Closing Song/Bows ("Home" by Phillip Phillips) * Every actor bows in the last costume they were in. * Queeny, Quinby, Quinlan, Quentin, Quail, and Quazi Bow First * Wazzup, Drudge, Wit, Wonky, Wilder, Winx, and Whim Bow Second * Andy Amundson, Evie Bauer, Sam Froehle, Willow Jo, Josie Kelly, Maggie Muth, Sam Nelson, Alyssa "A.J." Schwartz, Eva Stier, Sydney Swedin, Cully Trotman, Bea Watts, and Rachel Wolff Bow Third * Minty, Seafoam, Ozaine, Ozette, Ozborn, Ozman, Ozcar, Ozaka, Shamrock, Chartreuse, Olive, and Pistachio Bow Fourth * Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Brick, Road, Yellow, and Gyle Bow Fifth * Glinda, Locasta, Wicked Witch, and The Wizard of Oz Bow Sixth * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion Bow Seventh * Cast acknowledges light and sound operators (Merri Kmoch and Cricket Mohring) and take one final bow. (On the final performance, everyone throws their hats up.)